


I know

by Susquip



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: He knows okay?
Kudos: 40





	I know

He hears him so often. He knows the words that Dream will say.

He knows exactly how he'll sound, what he'll look like, because Ranboo is imagining it. He knows, and he can't stop it.

It's awful. Anytime he has any self doubt, there's a little voice in the back of his head and before long that voice is loud and manipulative and has a stupid fucking smiley mask on.

Anytime he feels okay, it comes back

"You can't even help your friends"  
"You're so stupid, why can't you remember"  
"They all hate you, there just being nice"  
"You're a freak"  
"You're body's disgusting"  
"You never should have come here"  
"You're standing too close to them"  
"Everyone is staring at you"  
"They're all talking about you and how disgusting you are"  
"Everyone hates you"  
"Kill yourself"  
"They want you dead"  
"No one will come to the funeral"  
"Should just fucking die already"  
"Nobody loves you"

The worst part is, he know it isn't Dream, if it was dream he could say that he's just trying to mess with him, that no one thinks that.

But he knows...

There's at least one person who thinks all of that, and it's not Dream.


End file.
